


Ich fürchte nicht den automatischen Tacker im Belegschaftsraum

by himmelszelt (tisapear)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/himmelszelt
Summary: Es ist drei Uhr morgens, als Levi einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommt.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Ich fürchte nicht den automatischen Tacker im Belegschaftsraum

_Ist das die Nummer von Levi Ackermann, Notfallkontakt von Eren Jäger?_ , war, was die Stimme am Telefon gesagt hatte. 

„Ist das dein _gottverdammter_ Ernst“, war, was Levi nun hervorpresste, fünf Minuten, nachdem die Krankenschwester, die Erens Hand wieder zusammengeflickt hatte, aus dem Raum verschwunden war und Levi so getan hatte, als würde er nicht ihr unterdrücktes Lachen hören. (Das jedoch schallend erklungen war, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.) 

Voller Panik war Levi aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich die erstbesten Sachen übergeworfen. Die Jeans hing locker um seine Hüften, da er den Gürtel in seiner Hast übergangen hatte, das Shirt hatte er falschherum angezogen, und zu den Socken war er gar nicht erst gekommen. Nicht einmal Schuhe hatte er an; stattdessen waren seine Füße von den widerlichen Flauschdingern in Tigerform umhüllt, die Eren wagte, Pantoffeln zu nennen. 

Eren grinste ihn lediglich beschämt an und wollte sich durch die Haare fahren, stoppte aber auf halber Höhe seine Handfläche, da ihm wieder der dicke Verband um seine Finger auffiel.

„Wie“, fragte Levi und ließ sich in den Stuhl neben Erens Bett fallen, auf dem die Krankenschwester zuvor gesessen hatte, und wiederholte dann nochmal nachdrücklich: „ _Wie_?“

„Ich, uh“, begann Eren, hielt dann aber inne und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Du...?“ 

„IchwolltewissenobderautomatischeTackeraufmeineHandreagiert.“ 

„...Was“ 

„Ich—“ 

„Nein, nein“, unterbrach Levi ihn, eine Hand hochhaltend, „ich hab dich schon verstanden. Was ich jedoch _nicht_ verstehe“, er legte eine dramatische Pause ein und warf Eren einen scharfen Blick zu „ist, wie _dumm_ du bitte sein konntest, deine _Hand unter den automatischen Tacker zu halten._ Um ʼherauszufinden, ob er auf deine Hand reagiert.ʼ“ Beim letzten Satz machte er Gänsefüßchen, gefolgt von einem ungläubigen Augenrollen. „Was ist also die wahre Story dahinter? Du hast ja deine dummen Momente, Balg, aber so blöd bist du doch nun wirklich nicht.“ 

Eren sah betreten nach unten auf seine Hände, die er in seinem Schoß übereinandergefaltet hatte, die Hand mit dem Verband oben. Rosiges Pink zog sich über seine Wangen und der Anblick hätte Levi fast dazu gebracht, dem Balg zu verzeihen.

Wäre es nicht drei Uhr morgens gewesen.

Eren nuschelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Levi verdrehte wieder genervt die Augen. „Noch ein bisschen lauter und sie hören dich sogar in Timbuktu“, sagte er, Stimme in Sarkasmus getunkt. 

„Jean hat mich herausgefordert, okay?!“, platze es letztlich aus Eren heraus. Kaum waren ihm die Worte über die Lippen gestolpert, wandte er den Kopf wieder beschämt ab. 

Levi starrte ihn ein, zwei Sekunden lang an, ehe er genervt stöhnte und das Gesicht in den Handflächen versteckte. „Vielleicht bist du ja _doch_ so blöd“, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Eren, und sagte dann lauter: „Das warʼs Balg, du übernimmst nie wieder die Nachtschicht mit Kirstein.“ 

Eren schmollte nur, während Levi sich vornahm, Eren auf keinen Fall nochmals unbeaufsichtigt mit Kirstein alleine zu lassen. (Und wenn es nur war, damit sie nicht zu noch größerem Gespött unter dem Krankenhauspersonal wurden.)

* * *

_...aber den Zorn meines entnervten festen Freundes fürchte ich schon._

* * *

Am nächsten Tag bekam Jean sich gar nicht mehr ein. „Du bist echt _so_ ein Vollpfosten, Jäger!“, röchelte er schwermütig zwischen heftigen Lachanfällen hervor.

Als Jean später rein _zufällig_ über Erens Bein stolperte und seine Hand in ebenjenem Tacker landete, der zuvor auch schon Erens Hand verunstaltet hatte, war sich Eren keiner Schuld bewusst.

**Author's Note:**

> basierend auf einem Tumblr Post, der mittlerweile leider gelöscht wurde


End file.
